Warrior Cats -- The Prince of Wolfclan
by XJayBlackX
Summary: Darkstar has become leader of Wolfclan, and intends on staying leader until his spirit leaves his body, and joins Starclan. After many moons, Starclan has sent Spottedfeather, Wolfclans medicine cat, a dream that one of the leaders kit, will succeed his father, and become the next leader of Wolfclan. Rated T for a few curses, and explicit actions. (You'll see.)


**Okay, if you're all wondering, "Um. No. The clans don't run like a kingdom," or something along those lines, (spoiler) Starclan prophesied one of the leaders(Darkstars,) kits would become the greatest leader Wolfclan would ever have. So, his eldest son, Silvertiger, was thought to be the next leader Starclan ****prophesied** , turns out he wasn't. So, Whitepaw was born, showed great skills, etc and was deemed the prince Starclan foretold. After that, Starclan sent the medicine cat another dream, that once Whitepaw was a warrior, Darkstar must step down. Now, he was not happy about this, because he wanted to lead the clan to greatness, and did not want Whitepaw to steal all the glory. Get it? Good. This is the prologue, the rest is yet to be revealed.

**Prologue**

The winds breeze slithered through the white toms thick pelt, like a snake. He shivered, and curled his long fluffy tail around his forepaws as he sighed.

_It's been awhile now. _The tom sighed and arose to his paws and turned, walking into the deep carven, his den. He wondered when the surprise would come, like his father, Darkstar had promised. Surprises were not all that, surprising to him.

As the tom padded deeper into the cavern, the light that peered through the entrance, was blocked by a shadow. The prince turned around and squinted, struggling to make out the stranger. "Hello? Whose there!?" He demanded, standing with a defensive pose, his tail lashing to and forth.

"I cannot allow such rubbish to lead MY clan!"

The figure snarled, its sound echoing off the walls, making the Whitepaws ears twitch. In a flash, the stranger was gone then in the air, lunging at the young prince with unsheathed claws. The white tom was in shock, and couldn't move.

The stranger impacted with the prince, and within a tangle of fur, there was a yowl.

Blood coated the ground, and the stranger's claws. The young prince choked, and struggled to yowl for help, but the noise only gurgled, and then he went limp.

Chapter 1

Blackheart stood still on top of the large pointed rock, over looking his clan. His amber eyes glitter with delight as new skulls of dead enemies we're placed at the shrine, a feeling of pride stirs in his chest, but his face remained expressionless. The white tom turned away and stalked into the small cave, perfect for his size. He curled up into a tight ball, his long thick tail curled neatly around his snout and eyes. The white tom slowly shut his amber eyes and drifted into sleep.

There he was, standing in the middle of a forest fire. No. Burnt land. Dead trees surrounded him, patches of flames eating away at the remaining wood. The smell of sulfur and smoke made his nose wrinkle. Blackheart looked around, searching for a way out of the dreadful land.

"Hello? Anyone?" He shouted out, but there was no answer.

"Hello?" He shouted once more.

No answer.

The tom growled, and started walking forward, his head low, and tail up. His black claws were unsheathed, and scraped against the debris. The sound of twig snapping behind him made the hair on his neck bristle. Blackheart snapped around, his teeth bearing in a snarl as he faced his opponent.

Soon his fierce expression faded into confusion. A few fox lengths in front of him stood a massive tabby with flame colored pelt, long black stripes and a white underbelly. His shoulders we're broad, his torso was bulky and the claws on his paws we're long and thorn sharp. Blackheart stared in awe as a red aura surrounded the massive tabby, and waved around him like fire. The tabby tom's green gaze blazed, piercing through Blackheart like a thorn to the paw.

"T-Tigerflame?" He stammered. The tabby gave a curt nod before fading into flames that danced in the sky. Blackheart blinked, a look of concern stretched across his face. The burnt land around him faded and tore apart right beneath his paws. The tom let out a shriek the moment he began falling.

A sudden jolt of fear awoke Blackheart, and he opened his eyes. He looked around, dazed by the light. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized he was back in his den. The white tom slowly arose to his paws, still shaken from the dream. The sudden calling of his name drove him out from his den stiffly. He climbed onto the high rock to look down at his clan, and sure enough there was someone calling him. Down below were Lionfang and Frogleap, staring up at him with twitching whiskers.

"Blackh—I mean, Blackstar, may we speak with you about our apprentices assessment?" Shouted Lionfang, his emerald eyes twinkling.

"Yes. Climb up and meet me by my den."

Blackstars tone was calm, yet cold, as always. As the other two climbed up the ridge, he padded to the narrow opening of his den while Lionfang and Frogleap were panting as they trotted over.

Blackheart stared at them with blazing amber eyes, allowing them to catch their breath before speaking.

"So, what about the assessments?" Mewed Blackheart.

Lionfang was the first to speak.

"Perfect hunting, Hollypaw caught 3 voles, 4 squirrels and 9 mice." He mewed excitedly.

"Owlpaw caught 6 rabbits and 2 voles, not a lot, but he had perfect stalking skills as well as speed."

Frogleap purred, his eyes also twinkling.

Blackheart was silent for a moment. Then he flicked his tail in dismissal. Lionfang and Frogleap looked almost disappointed, probably because they did not get an answer. But, to their surprise, Blackheart scrabbled up to the high rock, his voice booming through the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey,

join together for a clan meeting beneath high rock."

Blackheart could sense surprise from the Lionblaze and Frogleap as he called a clan meeting.

Slowly, the clan gathered around high rock, Marrowpelt, the deputy, leapt up by his side, her head up high in pride.

"Owlpaw and Hollypaw, please step forward." Blackheart mewed softly. The two apprentices squealed silently, and bounded forward.

"I, Blackstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices, who have trained hard, to understand the warrior code, and earn their warrior name."

"Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Purred Owlpaw delightfully.

"Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Hollypaw squeaked.

"Then I give you your warrior names: Owlpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Owlfeather."

"Owlfeather! Owlfeather!" Rang the clan.

"Hollypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hollyfoot. Boneclan welcomes you as full warriors, may Starclan approve of my choice."

"Owlfeather! Hollyfoot!" The clan chimed, a warm feeling stirring inside of Blackheart.

"You will sit in silent vigil until dawn. Then, and only then can you begin your warrior duties." Mews Blackheart. Before the clan could be dismissed, Blackheart continued.

"Tigerkit, Icekit, Firekit and Mousekit, step forward to receive your apprentice name."

The four kits mew excitedly as they began bounding forward.

"These kits have reached their 6 moons of age, and are ready to train in the ways of the warrior. Tigerkit, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Icekit, you will be known as Icepaw. Firekit, you will be known as Firepaw, and Mousekit, you will be known as Mousepaw. Train hard, learn the warrior code, and defend your clan."

"Tigerclaw, you will mentor Tigerpaw, pass on your knowledge to this young apprentice." Blackheart turned towards Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw nodded in regard.

"RedJay, you will mentor Firepaw, pass on what you know to this young apprentice." He continues.

"BlackJay, you will mentor Icepaw, pass on what you know to this young apprentice, and last but not least, Goldenblaze, you will mentor Mousepaw. I trust you'll pass on what you know to this young apprentice." Blackheart then turned to Goldenblaze who was in total shock.

"U-uh. Yes. Of course. Thank you Blackstar." He murmurs, but loud enough for Blackstar to hear.

"Tigerpaw, Firepaw, Icepaw, Mousepaw!" The clan rang, yowling and mewing the apprentice's names.

"May Starclan light our paths." Blackheart shouted to his clan, flicking his fluffy tail in dismissal.

Chapter 1 of my new series. I will try to post more updates as soon as I can!


End file.
